


thousand miles

by doiehere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiehere/pseuds/doiehere
Summary: It's Valentine's Day
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	thousand miles

It's Valentine's Day today and Renjun is thousands of miles away from Jeno. Jeno couldn't help but sigh when he remembers when Renjun said it was fine that Jeno couldn't go spend the day facetiming with him because of his research presentation. Renjun just gave Jeno his sweetest smile and told Jeno it was fine and hope Jeno the best but it's not, especially to Jeno. Since it's been a few days since their last normal conversation that consists of mundane things and not the usual _I’m sorry I fell asleep_ or _I’m sorry I couldn't call or text you been busy today_ and so on but it's the truth. They've been busy this past week trying to complete everything for their deadlines. Renjun being a Creative and Visual Arts student in Shanghai, China and Jeno being a Civil Engineering student in Seoul, South Korea. And Jeno never missed a holiday with Renjun never in their long-time relationship of 5 years. Jeno never missed one until today, his professor moved their presentation a day earlier than their supposed to be presentation because of a reason his teacher couldn't say. Jeno and his groupmates couldn't say no even if it's Saturday and Valentine's Day at that. Jeno knows Renjun is upset, the fleeing moment that passed on his boyfriend's face for a few seconds that if Jeno didn't knew Renjun all his life he could had missed it. But before he could even say anything Renjun beat him into it, completely masking his face and keeping his emotions at bay, like what Renjun likes to do. Jeno sighs for the nth time as they wait for their professor to come when Bomin clasped his shoulder asking if he's okay. Jeno said yes, saying he has something on his mind. Bomin jokingly said is this about missing your date laughing a bit before stopping when Jeno didn't lifted his head from where he is looking down. Jeno replied with yeah, he's in china right now and I couldn't facetime him to which Bomin just nodded his head. A few more minutes their professor haven't showed up, everyone was anxious because this will be their final project for the semester and their professor not being here made everyone nervous and anxious. A few minutes more and their professor came in apologizing that he was late because of traffic. Jeno straighten himself sending a quick message to Renjun, telling him that he is sorry, and he loves him so much. Renjun replied with I love you too and its fine with a kiss. Their presentation lasted for almost 10 hours, Jeno walked out of the university, ready to send Renjun a text message that he was finished but it's already 9pm, 8pm in China and Renjun mostly is busy doing his works at this hour. Jeno sighs again, looking at Renjun's photo as his wallpaper, smiling a bit seeing his cute boyfriend smiling directly at him. It's been 10 months since they last saw each other when Renjun flew to Seoul so they can celebrate their birthdays together. It was the best month of Jeno's life having his boyfriend for a month before Renjun flew back to China before April ends. Jeno misses Renjun, he misses his small but scary boyfriend. Jeno looked around as he waits for the bus to come seeing everyone holding hands with their significant others, smiling and love seen in their eyes as they looked at each other, Jeno couldn't help but think about Renjun that if he wasn't busy and if he has the time he would fly to China right no- now that's not a bad idea. Jeno rummage through his bag checking if his passport is still there that he renewed a few days ago. Jeno couldn't help but be relieved seeing his passport before checking his wallet for his IDs and credit cards. Jeno also count his money if it's enough to book a ticket to China right now, he has the exact amount and a few more to pay the taxi he was about to call. Jeno called the taxi over telling the driver to go to the airport and step on it which is an hour away from where he is. Jeno bite his lips in anticipation and nervousness as he scrolls down to find if there is a flight available to China, but all are ready and booked because of Valentine's Day. Jeno just needed one seat, he doesn't care if he's in between a loud child or a snoring man as long as he is on his way to China. "Come on, just one ticket" Jeno mumbles to himself as he scrolled down trying to see a green light that indicates that the seat is available. Jeno almost jump from his seat when he saw one and immediately book the flight, opting to pay in the airport as he claims his ticket. Jeno just released a sigh of relief when he received a text message that says the ticket was his and his flight will be at 10pm. Jeno smiles to himself ready to text Renjun but hold himself to make it a surprise to his boyfriend. 

Renjun is not worried, of course who he is kidding he is fucking worried. "Renjun stop pacing around, you're going to make a hole in our carpet!" Hendery, Renjun's roommate, shouted at him from the kitchen. "Shut up Hen! I'm worrying okay!" Renjun retorted back, still pacing around the carpet as he bites his nails. Hendery just rolled his eyes at him before putting down his chopsticks. "Text him or call him" Hendery said, shaking his head. "No, I might disturb his presentation. It's an important day for him" Renjun sighs, walking over the couch to sit. It's Valentine's Day and he haven't talk to Jeno for hours, it's not Jeno's fault that Renjun's upset. Renjun has no right to be upset (well maybe he has) because Jeno's been waiting for this his whole life, his presentation is for his internship next year and Renjun knows how important that to Jeno. He couldn't just ask his boyfriend to drop everything just so they could talk. Renjun isn't like that and he understands Jeno's situation, but he couldn't help to be upset because he missed his boyfriend. They haven't seen each for a long time and haven't talk properly for a week and Renjun's been a bit down and he wants his boyfriend's comforting hugs and kisses basically just Jeno. But Renjun knows it is impossible with their distance and their time wouldn't allow them at all, he could do is just cry and just wish that Jeno is with him. 

Jeno jogged towards his gate, it's 5 minutes to 10pm and he's nowhere near his gate. So Jeno runs and runs maneuvering himself around the mass of people walking from and into the airport. Jeno stopped and breath in before handing his ticket to the stewardess that looks at him with concern. Jeno bowed before entering his gate and looking for his seat luckily, he has the window seat. Jeno sits back, smiling at the elderly man beside him which the old man smiled back wishing him a happy valentine's day. "Why are you going to Shanghai at this hour young man? Don't you have a date today?" The old man asked, abandoning his newspaper to talk to Jeno. "Oh, I'm going to him right now" Jeno carefully said, knowing that same sex relationship in Korea is still look down by some people and the citizens of Korea are still adjusting. But the old man broke into a smile before saying "Oh me too! I'm going to see my husband tonight, sadly he couldn't go home today so I'm going to him!" The old man happily exclaimed, making Jeno slowly relaxed on his seat as the old man tells him stories about his husband that is working in China. 

"No! No! Don't cry" Hendery comforts, Renjun's been crying for an hour because Jeno isn't answering his messages and his phone isn't ringing whenever he calls his younger boyfriend. "He's okay! He just tired and maybe forgot about you- No, no he didn't forget you" Hendery guiltily took his words back when Renjun's lower lip wobbles before a new set of tears sprang from his eyes, bawling as to being forgotten by his boyfriend on Valentine's Day. Renjun ran to his room, completely locking himself up, worst things entering his mind as another call doesn't get through. Thinking that Jeno might be upset with him or maybe Jeno really forgotten about him that made him cry again. Renjun hates being forgotten, feeling alone and that what he is feeling right now, calling Jeno's phone again but all he got was the younger's voicemail. Renjun threw his phone somewhere around his room, covering himself with his duvet opting to just sleep but can't until he knows Jeno's alright. 

"Thank you for helping" The old man grateful said to Jeno as Jeno pulled the older man's carrier with him towards the gate. "Oh! oh!" The old man cheerily said, pointing something or someone to Jeno. Jeno saw a dimpled elderly man, waving to them sporting a wide smile. The dimpled old man immediately hugged the older man besides Jeno. Jeno cooed at how cute the two are, imagining that someday Renjun and him will be like that even if they are wrinkled and have white hairs but still together. The elderly couple thanked Jeno again, bowing and wishing him a happy valentine's day. Jeno fetched a taxi, with his limited Mandarin, he asked the taxi driver where he could buy some flowers and a toy store. The taxi driver drove Jeno around to get a sunflower bouquet and a big Moomin stuff toy before asking the taxi driver to drove him to Renjun's university dorm. Jeno looked at the time, it is 11:30pm, 30 minutes more and Valentine's Day will be over, wishing that Renjun is still awake or somewhat there. 

"Renjun?" Hendery called, opening the door into Renjun's room, hearing small hiccups from the covered lump on the bed. Hendery slowly pulled the duvet, revealing Renjun's puffy and red eyes. "Oh, Junnie" Hendery whispered, hugging the heartbroken boy. "He forgotten about me ge" Renjun hiccups, gripping on Hendery's shirt as he blinked back his tears. Hendery pulled away from the hug and wipes Renjun's eyes and cheeks. "No, he didn’t. You said he had a presentation today he might be tired and fell asleep. He'll call you back tomorrow like he always does right?" Hendery said to which Renjun nodded his head. Hendery is right Jeno might be tired today and just fell asleep. "Why don't you sleep, it's near midnight now" To which Renjun just nod. "Will you go out ge?" Renjun asked looking at Hendery's clothing. "Yeah, I'll sleepover at Ten ge's house today. Are you okay with being alone here?" Hendery asked, standing up. Renjun just nodded, saying goodbye to his roommate. 

Jeno thanked the driver before walking towards the building it's almost midnight as he bound up the stairs to great the receptionist and handed his visitation card which the last time he got when he visited Renjun for Chinese New Year. The woman warmly smiled at him, recognition on her face as Jeno runs towards the elevator, pushing the 5th button to get him up to 5th floor. Jeno is buzzing with nerves, will Renjun be happy or will he be angry at him. Renjun hates surprises, he likes to organize and plan things ahead of time to make sure everything is alright or running smoothly. Jeno got off the elevator before looking for Renjun's dorm, Room 534. Jeno took a deep breath before ringing the bell. 

Renjun was in the middle of finishing his painting when the bell rang, making him furrows his brows thinking if Hendery forgot something but Hendery have his own keys. The bell rang one more time before standing up to answer the door as he opens the door, he couldn't help but cries seeing the person standing in front of him. 

"Jeno" Renjun cries, hands reaching to hug Jeno. Jeno smiles at him before Renjun hide his face on Jeno's neck, crying his heart out as he hugs his boyfriend tight. Jeno couldn't help but laughs when Renjun wrapped his legs around Jeno’s legs. Jeno heaves Renjun up and Renjun immediately moved his legs around his waist. Jeno waddles to enter the room, his arm under Renjun's thigh to support him up while holding a bouquet and a big Moomin as Renjun's just continues to cry on his neck. Jeno dropped the flowers and the stuffed toy on the couch before hugging Renjun as tight as much. "Happy Valentine's Bal" Jeno murmurs on Renjun's hair, patting his boyfriend's hair to ease him. "I'm here Bal, I got you" Jeno whispered to Renjun, giving him a kiss on his temple as he tries to see his boyfriend's face. "No, I'm ugly" Renjun hiccupped, hiding his face on Jeno's chest. "Come on Bal, I need to see your beautiful face" Jeno said, sitting down on the couch with a lapful of crying Renjun who refuses to let him go. Renjun just shakes his head and sank further into Jeno's body. Jeno let Renjun cry for a few minutes, whispering sweet nothings to his ear while he holds him tight on his arms. After another few minutes, Renjun began to relax on Jeno's hold, slowly lifting his head, he was greeted with his boyfriend's smiling face that he couldn't help but cry again, he still couldn’t believe that Jeno is here with him. Jeno immediately panicked to why is Renjun crying. "Hey, hey Bal. Bal look at me" Jeno said, holding Renjun's face between his hands, face serious and worries etching every inch of his body, he waits until Renjun looked at him "Talk to me hmm?" Jeno softly said, smiling gently to his boyfriend. "Is there something wrong Bal? Are you having those thoughts again? Hmm, you can tell me anything" Jeno asked, looking at Renjun's eyes. Renjun just shakes his head, "I just missed you" Renjun whispered to which Jeno smiles. "I miss you too Bal" After a few minutes, Renjun calm down before slapping Jeno's chest. "What was that for?!" Jeno exclaimed, rubbing his chest. "That was for worrying me, I've been trying to contact you for hours!" Renjun shouted, getting a pillow and hitting Jeno nonstop. "Bal, stop. I turned my phone off to surprise you!" Jeno reasons, shielding himself from Renjun's pillow attack. "Still! I was worried sick!" Renjun angrily said hitting Jeno again. The hitting stops, Jeno pulled his arms away from his face looking at his petite boyfriend before Renjun leans down to kiss him on the lips. "I really miss you Jeno" Renjun mumbles on Jeno's lips. "I miss you too bal. Happy Valentine's Day"

**Author's Note:**

> BAL - Baby Loves


End file.
